


character sheet

by AureRose



Category: Drakonsoar
Genre: Ok lots of details, and appearance, and looks, and tells us their powers, character list of my oc, in some detail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AureRose/pseuds/AureRose
Summary: just the character sheet for all of my oc in all my booksuse any if u want just put their name in your tags and pages will be changed from time to time with new or change infoplease tell them where they come fromRose the Flamefox (oc)





	1. Guardians of old

**Ruby/Rose Dust MoonKin**  

Rose is the goddess of Flames and Souls. Paces while thinking, emotion are a little unstable, but other then that she like to keep her feeling and thoughts hidden unless she approve of showing them.

MAGIC - shapeshift, completed control of fire and flames, blood red strings made of her magic that she comes off on her fingertips (use to control souls and use to build objects or can use it as a grappling hook), completed control of souls, fire magic, shadow magic, can make ShadowFox, poison magic

WEAPONS - double bladed sword the size of a glaive that is similar to a haladie  (she calls it a double-bladed glaive) and dual wield a reverse dagger.

APPEARANCE -  red reptile eyes, talons Instead of claw of her back legs, A fox with a coat that is dark gray, it turns a lighter shade of gray if their scars. A flame symbol on the center of their mane and on both sides of her sides, a red jewel that's shaped like a diamond with a flame symbol in the middle that's on her forehead But a tuft of long fur hanging off the top of her head, flames if wanted appear on elbows, back of neck, and end of her tail. Crow like wings-works like owl wings, her feathers have red tips.

OUTFIT - A trench coat that the sleeves and hood is a green camo but the rest it black, A long red sash belt that has the silver MoonKin symbol buckle with the tie on the left side, A black Pirate Tricorn Hat, Red Keeper Band With one of her long Feather. Her cloak is black with a dark blue outline. A loose silver chain collar with her crystal phone and Luna pendant hanging on it.

LIKES - Red, help to keep the balances, Nature, flying, hanging out with her love ones.

DISLIKES - Pink, People who Don't get the balance of things, Wasting time,

ABILITIES - Retractable claws and Fangs, Poisonous has different types of poison and Can absorb and reuse poisons, Poison does not affect her, Only needs energy to use her magic and can use her magic where it doesn't exist she can still use, Can store energy inside her Jewel, Night and heat Vision, Sound and Soul sonar and can feel the Emotions of the soul if close Enough, Lava and magma are like water to her 

HOBBY - Reading, drawing, music, Messing with poison and her strings, Random at times she makes or sings songs, dances, and nits

PARENTS - Mother - Unknown - dead

Father - Unknown - dead

Younger twin brother - Ratchet Rust Moonkin

Sons - Sound Blast Moonkin - oldest -

**Jack/**

MAGIC -

APPEARANCE - the second Guardian is similar to a creature called a Flamewolf, but with a blue jewel that's shaped like a diamond with a flame symbol in the middle that's on his forehead. Jack can make his flames heal any from animals to plants. He has a green thumb. .Jack has the sun pendant. His favorite weapons are gauntlets and a spiked mace. His cloak is dark green with a white outline.

LIKES -

DISLIKES -

ABILITIES -

HOBBT -

PARENTS -

 

**Leo/**

MAGIC -

APPEARANCE - the third Guardian is a spike dragon, but with a light blue orb on top of his head surrounded by spikes. Leo can make his spikes flexible like rope and act like long fur if wanted. Leo has the spike pendant. His favorite weapons are Katar, bow, and arrow. His cloak is a dark blue cloak with a light green outline.

LIKES -

DISLIKES -

ABILITIES -

HOBBY -

PARENTS -

**Core/**

MAGIC -

APPEARANCE -  is the last and fourth Guardian a Soul dragon, but with a gray jewel that's shaped like a diamond in the middle that's on his forehead. Core can make enchanted pendants with a limited of power so it can't make others stronger than the maker. Core has the star pendant. His favorite weapons are warhammer and a double-bladed battle axe. His cloak is a dark gray cloak with a black outline.

LIKES -

DISLIKES -

ABILITIES -

HOBBY -

PARENTS -


	2. more about how things run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon have ranks

You can tell what rank each Dragon goes into by a glowing chest that stops close to the middle of their necks and wings. they start glowing once the middle of their teens.

 **alpha** dominant or/and leader of a group or pack. their glow is red

 **Betas** The job of the Betas is to serve as an advisor/helper to the Alpha(s) exclusively and to help them greet newcomers. Their glow is blue.

 **Delta** They act as mediators (eg. helping to resolve disagreements), messengers (taking messages between pack members or between packs) and counselors (helping pack members with any troubles they might have). There is glow is green.

 **Gamma** protector, if you will. The Gammas are responsible for making sure that everything is safe. Their glow is orange.

 **Omega** An Omega is the lowest ranking member The Omega has a lot of spare time and usually goes hungry for food if there is a food shortage. Their glow is white.

 **Zeta** refers to creatures who have opted out of traditional societal expectations that serve as a helper, builder, protector, provider, defender, and mates while accepting that these roles also require them to be disposed of if required – in mind, body and not infrequently in death. their glow is a sliver.


	3. four top dogs of the fire island

**Flamefox** is a creature that body looks similar like a red fox but bigger. Well, a red fox is around the size of a dog, a Flame fox can go to a grown man's waist when on all fours so between three to four feet, and on their hind legs, they can be between five to six feet tall. Their coat is dark gray, it turns a lighter shade of gray if there scars. A flame symbol on the center of their mane and on both sides of her sides. What the name says you can guess these are beings of fire and shadows. They have manes that look more like they puff long fur from their chest, the fur of their mane in their ears different colors as well as their claws and the nose it depends on their gender, purple is female yellow is male. They have great skills controlling flame, they can withstand even swimming in lava and magma it likes how humans swimming in water and are immune to high temperatures, and they can control the shadows just like their paws to created wings made of shadows.

 **Flamewolf** is almost just like a flame fox, but their body is similar to a wolf. Grayish blue coat, their flames are blue, feet taller than a flame fox, they are being made of fire and sunlight. Instead of wings of shadows, their wings are like angels wings but made out of light.

 **SpikeDragon** is a western dragon that has spikes on his back of his head to the tip of his tail. The spikes work like a porcupine’s quills. A spike dragon has bat-like wings that can complete cocoon them self if wanted, hook-like talons, and the tallest they are five feet and they are sleek and build for speed.

 **SoulDragon** is basically a black western dragon that can blend in with shadows and other dark areas really easy. They are known to do magic basic on shadow and are great with making equipment for everyday use.


	4. More ocs

**Carlos**

MAGIC - flame magic and shadow magic  
APPEARANCE - an alpha of the flamefox tribe  
LIKES - rose’s puns and jokes  
DISLIKES - water, ells  
ABILITIES - alpha  
HOBBY - training, bird watching  
PARENTS - mother/flamefox/unknown  
father/flamefox/unknown  
  
**Tim Deathwing**

MAGIC -

APPEARANCE - Dragon form looks like a diamond dragon but Instead of blue scales and red diamonds it's black scales and purple diamonds, with a skull-shaped birthmark between his wings and purple eyes. Human form skull shaped birthmark between Shoulder, wings smaller in this form and can hide them, bulky body-six foot five-while hair-purple eyes(same color in each form)

LIKES - Music, Glowing stuff,

DISLIKES - Annoying stuff,

ABILITIES - can change between two forms,

HOBBY’S - snuggling, Napping with his mom, messing with other dragons

PARENTS - Mother/Death dragon/name Tanya Deathwing Father/Human/name unknown  
  
**Deathwing** all death dragons have this last name because they are all family. They look like a western dragon but more skeleton with black scales. Just like the name their magic surrounds death

**ShadowFox**

MAGIC - shadow magic, any other type of magic they may develop

APPEARANCE - black foxes with crow-like wings-work like owl wings, they have patterns in different shapes and size for the other type of magic they can do, the color of the patterns depend on their soul, they wear and use what they need for jobs they do.

LIKES - depends

DISLIKES - depends

ABILITIES - depends

HOBBY - depends

PARENTS - depends

  **Berry**

MAGIC - flame magic and shadow magic

APPEARANCE - a male flamefox but has lighter fur shape as a berry on his left eye

LIKES - quiet areas and napes

DISLIKES - water and loud noise

ABILITIES - depends

HOBBY - reading and cleaning

PARENTS - mother/flamefox/unknown

father/flamefox/carlos


	5. Rose's other forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's other forms she has taken so far

**Rose’s human form**

A red eyes girl with raven black hair and red tips. she likes to wears a black sleeveless sweater, camo-red-black shirt with/without a silver crescent moon with a wing fox flying past also silver. A trench coat that the sleeves and hood is a green camo but the rest it black, a sweat jacket, normal-como jeans and combat black-silver boots. A long red sash belt that has the silver MoonKin symbol buckle with the tie on the left side. Sometimes wears vizor depends on where she is, cyber goth visor pure black and red details with silver frame. A loose silver chain collar with her crystal phone and Luna pendant hanging on it.

 

**Cybertronian form**

My Cybertronian form Is lean Praxian made for assassinations, stealth, and speed. The colors are mainly black with red and has silver bio-lights. I have my visor covering up until it reaches the end of were my nose should be and have it retractable along as a retractable bottom part to make it competle cover my face-plate and her crystal phone on my front of my head with two fins that start behind the crest ending at the top back part of the helm turning in to horns that curl to the side alittle. they were like owl’s eyes, black around and in the middle of the red cycle.

On my wing doors red feathers in pattern of the wings in my normal form but not all of it can fit so half of it was spread along my back strut most resume the wing pattern until it reaches the back of the legs, the rest look like falling feathers that fall off in flight that spread so their like spots on a cheetah.

The joint have spike that cover what variable that the armor can’t cover like her armor she wears in her normal form and her servo are claws. If she opens her mouth you can see fangs.

There are six small holes on different parts on the frame that can be close on commands, the holes lead to a little room area that hold her cassettes under the spark chambers. Two about her hips, two on her shoulders, one about the space between her wing door, and on her chest. Her luna pendant stuck on her chest, a moonkin symbol in red is over the hole on her chest.

Knowledge of special ops general, her silver bio-light are in between every plate they glow if only she wants them to. Her height is 5 meter or 16.4 foot tell, abilities put in are,

  * transform into one of the six cassettes but her size and that would be three times their normal size they are a third of a average size a bot, but only can do it if all of them are inside.
  * can use any of their abilities when transform into one of them.



Can’t use the abilities that she give her cassettes if they aren't inside, but can use if they are inside.

  * If unconscious or unable one of the cassettes can take over control of the body
  * Poison and the cure are created and use in two ways. 1# she can release poison and/or cure in her system. 2# she can inject poison and/or cure through her claws, fangs, and tentacles.
  * Her immune system is extremely strong, but if she allow anything to affect her the side effect are very strong.
  * Can transform her servo into blasters that use three different types of elements, fire, acid, and darkness.


  * Any movement and noise she makes are silent as they can make them.
  * Red energy wire can come from claws and can be re-attract to waist



**Cassettes**

**Firedealer** \- A yellow optic red predacon with black details and yellow bio-lights. Two horns on the back of the head that curls on until it’s side to side of his muzzle and a blade on the end of his tail. Spikes on his elbow and hind legs point up, a zip zap bio-light starts at the back of the optic and ends at the shoulder plate. His crystal phone between his optics. Has fire abilities

 **Acidflight** \- A orange optic black predacon with red details and orange bio-lights. He has a red crest with spike at the back and end at the base of his neck. A blade starts halfway on his front legs in between his wrist and elbow and goes past the elbow at least a foot long out on both front legs. A spear end that can be use as a gripping hook. Just like his twin a bio-light zip zap pattern starts at the back of the optic and ends at the shoulder plate, but orange. His crystal phone between his optics. Has poison abilities

 **Fierybird** \- A Electro-owl with cyren optic, his main color is silver with black detail and red bio-light. His cyber feather are silver with black tip. A red bio-light start at the side of his red beak and end at bottom of the base of his wings. A feather crest starts right behind his crystal phone and the crest of feather at the end of his head, he can move the feather crest up and down with his emotions.

 **Steelspike** \- A turbofox with dark blue optics. His main color was black with silver details and red bio-lights. The top half like any turbofox as plate spike out but instead of normal plate they are razor sharp with silver tips, you can see the light flash off it. His crystal phone right on his forehead with small spike around it.

 **Notewave** \- A bolt-bat with red optics his main color is black with purple details and red bio-lights. His ears are straight up and has the default look of a glare his wings made out of razor plates with a blade on the joint going sideways along the wing. His bio-lights start at the tip of his muzzle and end right at his tail, his crystal phone on his forehead(it looks like a pattern is happening) two speakers side out of his back and one under his tank.

 **Soundspot** \- A crowcon with red optics main frame red with black detail and silver bio-lights. Plate that natural looks ruffy but they are sharp, double jointed and hind legs like any bird but with black spike point behind her protecting the joints. Crystal phone on her forehead sliver bio-lights start from both sides of the crystal going pass through the body with a wind like pattern and end near the tail. has shadow abilities

**Rose’s Armor**

**HELMET** \- gray armor almost covering her entire body, and it looks like one side mirrors the other. The helmet looks like a similar to a luchador mask, a line that comes from the bottom point of her jewel that is always on her forehead that looks like it apart of the helmet seems to divide into two line that goes to different sides of her face. It connects to another line that is in the middle of a piece that spreads from the helmet to a sharp point cane of like a tusk that stays flat and razor sharp that ends in the middle of her muzzle. The point color is blue then fades to orange than at the base of the tusk it fades back to the gray color of the armor. When the line connects it zig down one then sag up one and turn into a black three leaf mark.

**BODY** \- The body has the pendant in the middle of her chest, and look like apart of her armor. A line spread from the sides of the pendant to the sides of her body dividing into three part that connects to three black claw marks one line connects to the beginning of each mark. Besides the marks the body of the armor looks like an exoskeleton, if I turn my body into a cycle in one direction then it well spike out in the other and go flat in the direction I turn my body to, it in fact is all was spiking out some were my chest spike out if I lift my head up or spike out if I lift it down on my back. The only piece that stays together doesn’t spike to is the shoulder armor, but it ends at a point and has a mark. That mark seems to starts at the base of the back of my neck divides into two then one line goes to one side one the other sides once one line the center of the shoulder divides into another two lines but one curls towards the head then turns into a black three pointed leaf the other line continuous then curls to the other direction then turn into another black three pointed leaf.

**ARMS** \- The arm only seems to be Gauntlets that end at the elbows. Were the elbow was is a light blue than a black line cycle around slowly going down until it met to a point on the other side then a black zig zag goes down until it reaches the wrist, the interior part of the gauntlets from the blue until the gray wrist is dark green. The line divides into five different lines that follow the bones of the paw until it reaches the middle phalange. A sharp light blue point claw on each finger goes up until it spikes out on we're the line Mets.

**LEGS** \- The leg is mostly cover where it connects to the body it spikes out like the body it goes until the ankle joint were one piece goes around and spikes up so were every then is flat only one spike sticks out. From then on there is no armor until it reaches the boot. Some as the gauntlet it starts light blue but one the black like met it divides into five until it reaches the talons that are light blue, besides the light blue pieces every then else it gray.


End file.
